


Kpop Fanfiction

by Aesook



Category: Big Bang (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, You are Aesook or Jabi...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesook/pseuds/Aesook
Summary: “Help!!!”That voice, why did it sound so familiar? Why does my heart ache when I hear it?“Please somebody, … anybody! Help me!!”Why do I have this urge to go and find them? I look around to see no one. Where am I? How did I get here?“Ma’am… what is your name?”“...........”“Ma’am can you hear me? Ma’am what is your name?”  Who is this? Where are they? I can’t see anybody? I can only hear them. What is going on with me?“Umm… It’s Aesook. But you can call me Sooky. Where am I?”“Okay that is good Aesook. You are in the hospital.”“Who are you? How did I get here?”“I am the nurse dear. You were in a car accident. You had to be rushed to the hospital.”“Where is my family?”“They didn’t make it. I am sorry.”I started to get teary. “How could this be? Where will I go now?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is bad. Please comment. Have fun see you at the end.

“Help!!!”  
That voice, why did it sound so familiar? Why does my heart ache when I hear it?   
“Please somebody, … anybody! Help me!!”  
Why do I have this urge to go and find them? I look around to see no one. Where am I? How did I get here?   
“Ma’am… what is your name?”  
“...........”  
“Ma’am can you hear me? Ma’am what is your name?” Who is this? Where are they? I can’t see anybody? I can only hear them. What is going on with me?   
“Umm… It’s Aesook. But you can call me Sooky. Where am I?”   
“Okay that is good Aesook. You are in the hospital.”  
“Who are you? How did I get here?”  
“I am the nurse dear. You were in a car accident. You had to be rushed to the hospital.”  
“Where is my family?”  
“They didn’t make it. I am sorry.”  
I started to get teary. “How could this be? Where will I go now?”  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!  
“AHHHHH” I wake up in my bed to the sound of my alarm. I hate having that dream. I get up and get dressed. I go downstairs and cook some food. It’s been three years since that car accident. I have been having that nightmare on and off for the last two years. I just can’t stop thinking that it is all my fault. If I just wouldn’t have-  
DING DONG  
I open the door to see my best friends Laycee and Mercey.  
“Hi bro.” Laycee said just like every morning for the past year.  
“Hi, just let me grab my bag.” I responded like usual.  
I grabbed my bag and my phone. We started to walk to school. Okay let me introduce myself. Hi I am Aesook Lee. My friends all call me Sooky. I live by myself because my family died. I am 17. I am on my last year of High School. I have two friends. I am a nerd. Good at dancing and singing but no one really knows it because I am shy. I am rivals with pretty much everyone in my school. I am head of my class. I am rich. My family owns a company in the states. I don’t like to talk to people. I am a very outgoing person. Also I am a teacher’s pet.

Okay now for Mercey’s Introduction.  
She is my best friend. I met her when I first moved here, after the accident. She is 17 and is in the same class as me. Everyone almost always calls her Aris or Jabi. She doesn't know about my past. She is rich as well. Her parents own the biggest company in China. She is my fashion sense. She sticks up for me.

Now for Laycees’ Introduction.   
She is my other best friend. She is 18. She is in my class as well. Her parents own the biggest company in Thailand. She is Thai. She is a very shy person. Needs my help in school. She helps me with music. 

We are known as the Misfits, Because 1. We cause trouble all the time, 2. We don’t like anybody in our school, and 3. We are total bitches to anybody and everybody. Anyway, Let’s get back to the story……..

 

Mr. Kim: Okay today we have some new students. Please introduce yourselves.  
Namjoon: Hello I am Kim Namjoon. Please take care of me.   
Mr. Kim: Welcome Namjoon. Go sit by Aesook.  
I raise my hand and he comes over and sits next to me.   
Jin: Hello I am Jin. Please take care of me.   
Mr. Kim: Welcome. Go sit behind Aesook please.  
He sits behind me.  
Yoongi: I am Min Yoongi. Nice to meet you. *gummy smile*  
I just roll my eyes while all the girls except the Misfits are fangirling.  
Mr. Kim: Thanks go sit next to Aesook.  
Yoongi: Hi there. *winks*  
Aesook: Bye. *rolls eyes*  
I look over and see Laycee and Mercey laughing silently.  
Hobi: I am your hope, your my hope. I’m J-Hope.  
Mr. Kim: Hello. Go sit in front of Aesook.  
Hobi: Hi there. You must be Aesook, right? I am-  
Aesook: J-Hope right, I heard. Please stop talking to me or we will get in trouble.  
Hobi just sits down while Yoongi and Namjoon are laughing.  
Jimin: Hi, I am Park Jimin. I hope we can be friends. *Smiles with an eye smile*  
Yet again I just roll my eyes as all the girls but my group fangirl.  
Mr. Kim: Go and sit next to J-Hope.  
V: Hello I am Taehyung but you can call me V.  
Mr. Kim: Go sit next to Jin.  
Jungkook: Hi I am Jeon Jungkook. I hope you will take care of me. *bunny smile*  
Once again I just roll my eyes as all the girls but my group fangirl.  
Mr. Kim: Welcome. Please sit next to Jin. Okay now. Open your books to page 546.  
V: Hi Sooky.  
Aesook: Who said you can call me that? *coldly snaps*  
V: Oh sorry. *turns around*  
Yoongi: Why are you so cold? I kind of like it.  
Aesook: Why are you living? I kind of don’t like it. *I say while smirking*  
The whole class: OOF!!   
Yoongi turned red and started listening to the teacher.  
Aesook: Do you have any other smart ass remarks?  
Yoongi: Shhh! I am trying to learn.  
BTS: That’s a first.  
Misfits: HAHAHA!  
Mr. Kim: Okay Class dismissed. Misfits and BTS please stay after. I need to talk to you.  
Aesook: Okay Mr.Kim! What do you need us to do? *fake smiles*   
Mr. Kim: Can you girls show BTS around. You guys have the same schedule as them so yeah. Please.  
Misfits: Yes Sir. Anything for you Jong-suk. *smiles*  
Mr. Kim: Thanks girls. Be nice and have fun. *smirks*  
Namjoon: Next class is Dance. Let’s go.  
Mr. Kim: Bye girls.  
We leave.

 

Aesook: So listen up. We are only going to do this for Jong-suk.  
Jin: Why do you call him by his first name? It is disrespectful.  
Laycee: Why do you care, pinky?  
Jin shuts up.  
Mercey: Let’s go now. We are going to be late.  
We leave and go to class.  
Mr. Park: Girls, why are you late?  
Aesook: Sorry Jay. We were just showing these tards around.  
BTS: Yah!!!!  
Misfits: HAHA  
Mr. Park: Okay well you guys can dance first then.  
Laycee: Okay that’s fine.  
We go to the center and dance this.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4ZW03_AkAs 2:11 and stop at 3:21  
(Jean Jacket=Laycee, Shorts=Mercey, Black Jacket w/ Stripes=Sooky)  
Namjoon: Ddaeng  
Jin: They are good.  
Yoongi: Stop staring.  
Mr. Park: Good job. I want to see you guys do a solo dance. Laycee first, then Mercey, lastly Sook.  
Laycee gets up and starts dancing.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7RV7jqLQEI   
BTS: GO!!!   
Aesook: Shut up. You are distracting her.  
Jungkook: Okay JEEZ, MOM!  
Mercey: Shit. You are in trouble now.  
Aesook: What did you call me? *gets up and is about to slap him when Mr. Park starts to talk*  
Mr. Park: Okay it’s Merceys’ turn now. Good job Laycee.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po6hxP5oVpQ&feature=youtu.be Stop at 1:28  
Jimin: Damn. She is good.  
Jisung: Wow. Marry me.  
Jungkook: Holy water please!!!! Too much hotness.  
Aesook: Holy water for sale. 10 dollars per bottle.  
Jisung: Watch out, New boy. She is mine. Stay away. *growls*  
Laycee: Chill. Everyone knows that Jabi(Mercey) is Jisungs’ and Taeyongs’. So stop fighting. Sorry Kook.  
Jungkook: Okay okay.   
Jisung: Do that on me baby. *smirks*  
Taeyong: Agreed.  
Both Jisung and Taeyong smirk at each other before they both continue to watch the performances.  
Mr. Park: Great job Mercey. Now it’s Sook’s turn.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGMWTM5GV_E Stop at 1:22  
BTS: Damn those pops.  
V: That ass though.  
Yoongi: I want to put my hands on that. *smirks*  
Jin: Yeah. I mean Yah!!  
Class: DAMN!!!  
Misfits: Go Sooky. Get ‘em.  
Mr. Park: Wow. Good job girls. Umm…. Okay so tomorrow I want to see BTS perform then the Misfits will do a mash up with NCT. Class Dismissed.  
We all leave to have lunch…...

We sit at our normal table with NCT….

Yangyang: Wie geht’s Sooky? (How are you Sooky?)  
Aesook: Ich bin deprimiert. (I am depressed.)  
Yangyang: Warum? (Why?)  
Aesook: Neue Schüler. (New students.)  
Yangyang: Ah.  
Jabi(Mercey): Sprechen Sie bitte in Englisch. (Speak in English please.)  
Yangyang: Fine.  
Jabi: Thanks.  
Yangyang: So there are new students that are bothering you.  
Sooky: Yes.  
Namjoon: Can we sit here?  
Sooky: I don’t know, can you?  
NCT: HAHAHA!  
Yoongi: Why do you have so much sass? I think it is hot.  
Sooky: Why do you wear so much cologne? I think it’s killing me.  
NCT+Misfits+BTS: OOF. SHE GOT YOU!!! HAHAHA  
Yoongi: I still like a girl like you.  
Sooky: And I still hate a guy like you.  
Yoongi: Okay that’s enough.   
Sooky: I am leaving to go get a napkin. Sit down and don’t touch my food.  
Jungkook: Yes ma’am.  
Sooky: Good boy. See you soon. *flirty smile and waves cutely then leaves*  
RV: Hey. Can we sit with you?  
Irene pushes my stuff to the floor and sits in my spot.  
I come back and see Irene all over Yoongi. I feel jealous for some reason.  
Sooky: Yah! That is my spot bitch.  
Irene: Was your name here? I don’t think so. So shu. I don’t want your dirty smell and clothes all over my boyfriend.  
Yoongi: Your boyfriend? I don’t think so.  
Jabi walks over to Irene and slaps her.  
Irene: You bitch. *she grabs Jabis’ hair and pulls her to the ground.*  
We start to fight.  
Mercey kicks Irene in the knee from behind and Irene falls. The principal walks in right as Irene punches Sooky in the face.  
Mr. Bae: Irene! Misfits and Red Velvet in my office NOW!!!!  
RV+Misfits except Irene+Jabi: Yes sir……..  
Irene+Jabi: Yes Father/Uncle.  
Everyone looks at Mercey in shock and in questioning when she says uncle especially Irene herself except for the people who already knew which were the principal (obviously) and Wendy from RV. She realizes that she had slipped up by saying uncle and she puts her hand over her mouth before she looks down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with everyone as she goes silent. Wendy back hugs her while glaring at everyone who was looking at Mercey with either shocked or questioning looks.  
Wendy: Stop looking at her like that. She didn’t say anything wrong. She said the truth and only the truth and she did once say that there are things that you wouldn’t find out about or know about until later on. So quit it.  
Jabi: Thanks Unnie……. I appreciate you saying that. *she says quietly to Wendy but everyone still hears her*  
Wendy: Your welcome Jabi. *she smiles a bit and stops glaring at everyone that were looking at Mercey with questioning eyes*  
We walk to the office in silence.  
Mr. Bae: This is the third time this semester girls. Why do you girls always fight?  
Irene+Jabi: She always starts it.  
Mr. Bae: Guys stop, you are related. I want you two to be nice. If I see or hear anything about you guys fighting you will all get detention next time.  
Everyone: Yes Sir.  
Irene: Let’s go girls they are getting in trouble.   
Wendy: I don’t want to be associated with you or anyone in Red Velvet. So I am now part of the Misfits.  
Misfits: Yas!!  
Mr. Bae: Misfits you can leave. Wendy go with them.  
Laycee: Bye. *smirks and leaves with the rest of the Misfits*  
Red Velvet: Wae?!!!?!?!?

 

Aesook: Okay. Welcome Wendy. I am glad you are with us now. You were always nice to us. I have always liked you.  
Wendy: Thanks. I am glad to finally get out of that group.   
Min Yoongi: Are you guys okay? Did you get in trouble?  
Hendery: They never get into trouble.   
NCT: Yeah.  
Jin: How?  
Aesook+Laycee: We have our ways. *smirk*   
Jabi(Mercey): We may have our ways but it most definitely has nothing to do with me so don’t get the wrong idea about how we manage to not get into trouble.  
Yangyang: Hallo Sooky. Lass uns gehen. (Hi Sooky. Let’s go.)  
Aesook: Ja. Wo? (Yes. Where?)  
Yangyang: Ich muss privat mit ihnen reden. (I have to talk to you privately.)  
Aesook: Okay, sicher. Bye Volk. (Okay, sure. Bye people.)  
Everyone except Mercey: What?  
Yangyang+Aesook: Bye guys.  
Everyone: Okay bye.

Yangyang brings Sooky to a room that is empty….

Sooky: What did you want to talk t-...  
Yangyang pushes Aesook up against the wall and traps her with his arms. Their faces are inches apart.   
Aesook: Yangyang, W-What are y-  
She is interrupted by Yangyang.  
Yangyang: I have to tell you something.  
Aesook: What?  
Yangyang: I have known you for three years now… I feel like you are the only one that understands me. I just can’t seem to get enough of you. I know… I sound needy but it’s true. You make my heart flutter with every action you do. When you looked at Yoongi hyung, you looked hurt and jealous… That made me feel sad because I know that you probably like him. I want you. I want you to be mine. Not his. Please will you please make me happy? *He looked in my eyes and smiled brightly*  
Aesook: *ahhhh Why does my heart flutter when he looks at me, when he smiles. I feel like he is the only person that gets me.* Hmh.   
He smashes his lips onto hers, taking her by surprise. She is shocked so she doesn’t kiss back. After a little bit she gave in and kissed him back. He smirked and pulled back right as she started to kiss him back.   
Aesook: *Whines*  
Yangyang: Hahaha. You are so easy to tease.  
Aesook: Why do you have to be mean? *pouts*  
Yangyang: Aww. You are so cute. *he kisses her pouty lips.* Let’s go. We need to get back before people start to worry. *grabs her hand and walks to the lunch room.*

Ten: Yah! Why are you guys holding hands?  
Aesook hides her face in Yangyangs’ arm.  
Yangyang: Well Hyung, we are dating. *He smiles*  
NCT+BTS+Misfits: What?!?!??!?!!!?  
Min Yoongi: You are not allowed to date him.   
Aesook: And why not?  
Min Yoongi: Because I said so… *because you are going to date me.*  
Yangyang: Well sorry. I am still dating her.  
Jabi hasn't said anything since Sooky and Yangyang left to talk in private. She just sits quietly at the table not really eating much as she isn't very hungry at the moment.  
Jisung+Taeyong: Aris, what’s wrong?  
Jabi(Mercey): Ummm…. Nothing I’m just not hungry.  
Wendy: Jabi… *hugs Mercey* It’s okay. We can see after school.  
Jabi hugs back and nods slightly trying not to cry.  
Aesook+Taeyong: What are you guys talking about?  
Jabi+Wendy: Nothing.   
Aesook and Taeyong look at each other and nod slightly.

After School…..

Jin: So… Are you guys going to come over to our house?  
Aesook: Sure… Let’s go. *grabs Jimin’s hand and starts to run*  
Yoongi: Why is she so cheerful all of a sudden?  
Jabi: Well I have to go with Wendy so bye. *she leaves with Wendy*  
Yangyang: She is usually happy after school. She has a flirty side that almost no one gets to see often anymore.  
V: Why not?  
Laycee: She is still having nightmares about what happened to her parents. They got in a car accident and died. She blames herself.  
Yangyang: Yah! Why are you holding his hand and not mine?!?!?!? *pouts and runs after Sooky*  
Aesook: Haha *lets go of Jimin’s hand and starts running faster*   
Yangyang: You are getting punished.  
Aesook: You have to catch me first. *giggles*  
NCT+BTS: Did she just giggle!?!?!???!?!?   
Laycee: Yes! She is back!  
Aesook: *stops running and looks back seeing everyone shook* What’s wrong? Am I too fast? I will slow down.  
Aesook runs to Yangyang and holds his hand.  
Yangyang: Hi! I am still going to punish you though.  
Aesook: Wae! Ahhhh! HAHA!   
Yangyang picked Aesook up and is now kissing her neck. It tickles her.  
Ten: Stop. People are staring at us.  
Aesook: Yeah! Stop! Please? I am sorry jagiya.  
Yangyang: Fine. *puts Sooky down and holds her hand*  
Jungkook: Is Ten jealous?  
Ten: What?!?! Me jealous? Of what?  
Laycee: Yup you are jealous.  
Ten: Am not!  
Aesook walks over to Ten and whispers something in his ear.  
Aesook: Is Oppa jealous? Do you like... Yangyang?  
Ten: Yangyang what!!! Of course not.  
Aesook: Hahahahaha! You are so easy to mess with!  
Min Yoongi: Let’s Go. *grabs Sooky’s hand and pulls her to his room when they get to BTS’ place.*  
Sooky: What are you do-  
Yoongi: Shhh. Why are you so loud?  
Sooky shuts up.  
Yoongi: Why are you dating Yangyang?   
Aesook: Because… He is cool. He is nice and sweet. He understands me.  
Yoongi: Do you really not remember me?  
Aesook: What are you talking about?  
Yoongi: You and I used to date back in The States. You left all of a sudden and never told me why or where you went. Now I found you and you are holding hands and kissing that guy! It makes me angry!  
Aesook: I am sorry. *is crying* I just didn’t want to have to live in a place where my family died. I missed them and they died because of me. *Hugs him and is sobbing on his shoulder*  
Suga: Hey. It’s okay. I forgive you but can you please just give me another chance? *is petting her hair calming her down while hugging her tight*  
Aesook: Yes oppa. I missed you. How will we tell Yangyang?  
Suga: Leave that to me kitten.  
He kisses Aesook on the head and she giggles and his soft side appears.  
Yoongi: What are you laughing at?  
Aesook: Your sudden change of mood. I think it is cute. I like it when you are cold but you are even better when you care about me.  
Yoongi: Okay whatever.…. Kitten let’s go! *he grabs her hand and opens the door.*  
Aesook: Wait can I just tell him? I think it is better that way.  
Suga nods and let’s go of her hand.  
Yangyang: Babe What are you doing?  
Aesook: Hi, um I think that we should go and talk in private.   
Yangyang: Okay.  
Jimin: We will be in the dance room when you are done.  
Aesook: Okay. *everyone leaves to the dance room. Yangyang and Aesook are now alone* Babe. I found out that Yoongi and I are already dating.  
Yangyang: What!!! How? You didn’t meet him until today.  
Aesook: Babe. He was my boyfriend before I moved here.   
Yangyang: Didn’t you break up with him?  
Aesook shakes her head.  
Yangyang: What! Are you still in love with him? Am I just a toy to you? Do you even love me?!?  
Aesook: Of course I love you. I would never use you like a toy. I just have to make sure that I don’t have feelings for him still. Otherwise I will not be able to think about this relationship. I will be very weird and I-  
Yangyang interrupts her by kissing her. Aesook gives in. She melts underneath him. He pulls back to breathe.  
Yangyang: I needed one last kiss. Thank you for telling me. I love you and I hope you will be happy.  
Aesook: Thank you.   
They go into the dance room after they hug.

After leaving their group of friends…...

Jabi and Wendy start heading to Irene’s fathers’ car as Irene walks with them as well. Jabi and Irene are both trying their best not to cry before getting into the car with Wendy and Principal Bae Suk.  
Bae Suk: Jabi sweety…… I’m really sorry about your parents. I should have been with them at the time so I could have at least tried to stop-  
Jabi(Mercey): It’s fine Uncle but please….. Don’t say their group name…..   
Irene holds Jabis’ hand squeezing it slightly as Jabi isn’t the only one who is upset, sad, and angry at BigBang for what they had done to Jabis’ parents.

When they get to the hospital and go inside…...

Nurse: Are you the family of Mr. Bae Kwan and Mrs. Bae Eun?  
Bae Suk: Yes. We are the family of those two.  
Nurse: Right, of course. Follow me please. Oh and they are in critical condition at the moment. They will be going into surgery in about 10 minutes to remove the bullets.  
Bae Suk: Okay.   
The nurse brings them to the waiting room and they sit down. Irene and Wendy both give Jabi some books as well as some to themselves to pass the time and to distract their minds from everything. The nurse allows Jabi to go and see her parents before her parents go into surgery. Jabi’s parents tell Jabi what had happened and they tell her how much they love her and that they want Jabi to stay safe and be careful as to who she trusts. After they tell her all that, the nurses and doctors take Jabis’ parents into surgery.  
Jabi: Please take care of them. *is sobbing*  
Wendy and Irene run up to her and hug her tight.  
Wendy: They will. Calm down.  
Irene: I am so sorry for what I have done to you and your gang. I will protect you from Seungri at all costs.  
Jabi: Thanks. Let’s go to the BTS house now. I want to see Aesook.   
Wendy+Irene: Okay then.

Aesook: Where is Mercey?   
Laycee: She went with Wendy somewhere.   
DING DONG!!!  
Aesook: I’ll get the door.  
Sooky goes and opens the front door to see Jabi, Wendy, and Irene.  
Aesook: Hi Jabi. Hi Wendy. And…….. Irene? What are you doing here? *she says with spite towards Irene*  
Jabi(Mercey): I’ll explain later…… *she says quietly, her voice straining a bit after all the crying that she had done at the hospital*  
Irene hugs Jabi from behind to keep her from crying again and gives her a kiss on the head.  
Irene: It’s alright Jabi. I can leave if you don’t want me here Aesook….. I was just making sure my little cousin got here safely….   
Jabi: Juju please stay……… *she looks up at her cousin*  
Irene: Okay but only if it’s okay with your unnie.  
Aesook just nods and let’s them inside however the tear trails on Irene and Jabis’ cheeks don’t go unnoticed. They all head back to the dance studio.  
We enter the dance studio to see Laycee with Jimin.   
Aesook: What is going on here?  
Laycee: Chill. We are going to dance.   
BTS+NCT+Misfits*includes Irene*: Sure you were. Haha!  
Laycee and Jimin both blush at the thoughts roaming through their heads.  
Aesook: You are not going to dance. I think BTS should show us a dance then NCT then the Misfits will finish it up.  
BTS: Okay then.  
They go to the front and start to dance.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV9Svms-LYY   
Misfits+Irene: Holy-  
NCT: Shit.  
Jabi: They're pretty good-  
Irene: For a bunch of new kids.  
Everyone else nods in agreement.  
Misfits: Aren't they signed to BigHit Entertainment?  
NCT: Yup.  
Irene+Jabi: Oof….  
Aesook: They are okay. They need to work on their rapping skills. Nvm. *Hobi starts to rap then RM*  
Aesook: Jimin put your shirt back on please.   
Jimin: *smirks*  
Aesook: Haha.  
Laycee: Why are you laughing?  
Aesook: Tae has to run from the other side of the room. Haha  
Laycee: Oh haha.  
Kookie: How was that?  
Everyone: You guys did great. It was amazing.   
BTS: Thanks. Okay now it’s NCT’s turn.  
NCT walks to the front and starts the music.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOpTQ3Fuf9s  
Jabi: Oof. Hot as always.  
BTS: Yah! What about us?  
Jabi: Eh your decent.  
All of BTS pout while the rest of the Misfits as well as Irene laugh. NCT just smirk at BTS before continuing with dancing.  
Min Yoongi pulls Aesook onto his lap.  
Min Yoongi: Do you think you get to laugh at me?  
Aesook stops laughing and says: N-No.  
Everyone except Yangyang, Yoongi and Aesook: What is going on here?  
Yoongi: Mind your own business. Finish the dance. *Snaps*  
Everyone is shook but does as he says.  
Yoongi: Well kitten, you deserve a punishment don’t you think?  
Aesook: No. *looks up directly in his eyes*  
Yoongi: Oh well I do.  
He stands up carrying Sooky bridal style.   
Jabi: Where do you think you are going? She needs to dance now.  
NCT+BTS: Yeah!  
Jin: Put her down and spare our virgin eyes:  
Yoongi: Virgin eyes my ass. *sets Aesook down and whispers in her ear* You got lucky. You are still getting a punishment later.  
Aesook gulps and then The Misfits and Irene walk to the center to dance.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFKTCwpzhHI (Girl in Dress=Laycee, Center in Begin=Jabi, Girl Center Right in Begin=Sooky, Girl Center Left in Begin=Irene, Girl on Right in Back in Begin=Wendy)  
BTS is shook, their mouths drop open.  
Taeyong: Close your mouths children.  
Jimin: Are they always that good?  
Ten: Yup. They are really good at dancing.  
Hobi: Yay I can tell. Aris and Sooky are killing it.  
Jin: Laycee has a wonderful voice.  
Jimin glares at Jin.  
Jungkook: Is someone jealous?  
Jimin: She is Mine stay away.  
V: Which one? *smirks*  
NCT: Hahahahaha  
Yoongi: Aesook is mine. *snaps*  
Aesook: I don’t belong to anyone!  
Taeyong and Jisung: Mercey is ours!!!!  
Yoongi pulls her onto his lap.  
Yoongi: Are you sure about that, Kitten?  
Aesook: I-I-I……. *is flustered and starts to blush*  
Yoongi: What? Cat got your tongue? *smirks*  
Ten and Yangyang: Yah!!!! We are still here you know!!! Stop messing with Aesook!!!  
Yoongi: Or what?  
Aesook quickly gets up and starts to go to the front so she dance.   
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yI2aLKJCLtQ   
QRM: Ddaeng.  
Misfits: Get it girl. Make them drool.  
Sooky: Was That good?   
Everyone: That was great.   
Sooky: It is now Aris’s turn.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6lOChJG1-k Stop at 1:23  
Aesook: Yaaas Get it girl!!!!  
Jungkook: Damn…. You are so hot!!!!   
Taeyong: Yah!!! *smacks Jungkook on the the head*  
Jungkook: Yah!! What was that for?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!? *rubs his head*  
Jisung: That was for your dumb ass comment.  
Jungkook: Bitch!!!!  
Jabi(Mercey): Shut up Jungkook! I am going home with NCT now. Bye!!!!!  
NCT: What?!?!?!?!?  
Taeyong+Jisung: Okay Let’s go. You will stay with us then.  
All of them leave.  
Misfits: We should get going too.  
BTS: Okay Bye!  
Everyone gets up and heads to the door. Min Yoongi grabs Lee Aesook’s wrist and pins her to the wall in the dance studio.   
Aesook: W-What are you doing? I need to go home.  
Yoongi: You are staying here tonight princess.  
Aesook: What?  
Yoongi kisses her passionately. Aesook tries to push him away but he is too strong. Yoongi smirks.  
Suga: You didn’t think you would get away that easily, did you?  
Aesook: Never, Daddy. *says seductively and licks her lips while looking directly into his eyes*  
Suga: You better stop babygirl or I might not be able to control myself. *licks his lip seductively*   
Aesook: *pouts* Is baby boy impatient?  
Suga kisses her pouty lips and replies : Very!

At NCT’s House……

Jabi, Jisung, and Taeyong all go up to Jabi’s room.  
Jabi gets a call from the hospital and the hospitableble people inform her that her parents had passed during surgery and a few tears slip down her cheeks after she says okay and she hangs up the phone.  
Ty: Are you okay?  
Jabi: Yeah I’m fine.  
Jisung: Don’t lie. I can see those tears clearly. *walks up to her and kisses the tears away then hugs her.*  
Jabi hugs back and more tears slip down her cheeks but she manages to tell Jisung and Ty what had happened to her parents after Jisung and Ty sit down on Jabi’s bed and Jabi lays down with her head in Jisung’s lap and her legs on Ty’s lap.  
Jabi: Seungri had shot my parents……. I had gotten a call from the hospital…. My parents had passed during the surgery to remove the bullets.   
Ty is trying to keep himself together as he is calming Jabi down.  
Jisung: Shhh…. it’s okay… cry all you need… we are here for you babygirl. *rubs her head and is whispering in her ear*  
Ty: Baby it’s okay we have your back. I will protect you no matter what. *slowly rubs circles on her inner thigh to comfort her*  
Jabi’s phone rings….  
Jabi looks at the contact ID on her phone before getting up off the bed as she goes silent, before answering the phone.  
Seungri: Guess who~  
Jabi: What the hell do you want you bastard? *she deadpans as her expression goes emotionless*  
Seungri: You know exactly what I want.  
Jabi: Did you really think that you killing my parents would get me to come crawling to you and beg for forgiveness for being so Naive when you sure in hell know that I won’t?   
Seungri: Awe don’t be like that~  
Jabi: Oh go to Hell. First you started to become fucking obsessive. Then you shoot my parents, killing them, who mind you did not deserve to die. Then you think that I’ll just come to you? Do you seriously think that I’m that fucking stupid? You are a good for nothing bastard who mind you kills to get what he wants. You’ve taken innocent girls, taken their innocence by force, then kill them when they don’t obey you. Considering all that, your not going to get me because I HATE you. Quit being such a yandere and actually grow a pair. So leave me and my family the fuck alone. If you so much as try to hurt or kill any more of my family ever again……. I’ll kill you myself.   
Jabi hangs up the phone and tosses it onto her dresser, multiple feelings flashing in her eyes, mostly anger, before she sits down on her bed again.  
Ty moves closer to Jabi and lays next to her and back hugs her.   
Jisung: I love you Jabi goodnight. *kisses Jabi on the forehead and then leaves the room*  
Ty: Baby, I am so sorry that creep is always messing with you. You need to get some sleep and stop worrying about him. *kisses her neck and starts to pet her head*  
Jabi: Thanks. Goodnight.  
Jabi and Ty fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Skip to the Next Morning

Jabi goes downstairs and makes pancakes for the boys as she is trying to not think about the previous day. Then shit happens like always.  
+~Time skip dance class~+

 

Mr. Park: Good morning class. I would like to see the Misfits dance first then NCT then RV then Blackpink.  
Everybody: Okay… Yay!!  
Irene+Aesook: Can RV dance with the Misfits?  
Mr. Park: Yeah that’s fine.  
Everybody: Yay!!!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpCxG4NR6dM (I Got A Boy) [Cat Ears=Jabi, Camo Pants=Irene, Skirt+Pants=Hayley, Fishnet Crop Top=Laycee, Gray Jacket=Wendy, Leather Pants=Sooky, Sparkly Crop Top=Seulgi, Yellow Crop Top=Joy, & Short Blond Hair=Yeri]  
Everyone: Damn. You girls are hot.  
Boy 1: Damn rub those hips on me.  
Boy 2: Damn. Go Jabi!!  
Taeyong+Jisung: Shut up. She is ours!  
Bobby: Aesook, that ass is so hot. Your mine baby.  
Yoongi+Yangyang: Shut your mouth unless you want to die.  
Jimin: Laycee stop! I can’t control myself much longer. Ahhh!!!  
Girls in the class: Yaaas!!! Make them drool. Haha  
Jay Park: Irene be mine!!! *covers his mouth after he says that*  
Class: You perv! Hahahahaha!!!!!  
Jay Park: Okay good job girls. Ummm… next is NCT.  
Hayley: Hello Bitches!!!  
Aesook: Hayley!!! *runs up to Hayley and hugs her*  
Jabi just smiles knowingly at Hayley and the others notice.  
Aesook looks at Jabi.  
Aesook: You knew she was here, didn’t you?  
Jabi(Mercey): Maybe~ *she smirks*  
Misfits: Jabi! *they whine while Jabi and Hayley just laugh*  
Mr. Park: First NCT U, then NCT 127, NCT Dream, and WayV.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7tSTUR7FG0 (Boss)  
Aesook: Aye!  
Jabi(Mercey): Ty!! Stop killing me!! AHHH!  
Jisung grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap causing Jabi to freeze slightly.  
Jisung: Don’t forget your mine too. *whispers in her ear making her shiver*  
Jabi: O-okay….  
Jisung: Good girl. *he gives her a kiss on the neck before smirking a little*  
Mr. Park: Good job next.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGB6oUsvH3U (Chain Reaction)  
BTS: DAMN!!! THEY GOOD…  
Misfits+RV: HAHAH  
Jabi(Mercey): *AHHHH TY YOU ARE KILLING ME!!!!* They are good…  
Jisung: I know what you are thinking. You need to stay pure and innocent until we get home though. Ty and I have been waiting long enough. *smirks and winks*  
Jabi: OMO!! *whisper shouts*  
The other NCT members: HAHA!!  
Jabi+Jisung: SHUT. IT.  
Chenle: HAHAHA *dolphin laugh*  
Aesook: Chenle your laugh is so pure.  
Jisung: Shut up Dolphin. Or-  
Jabi: My foot will be so far up your ass that you will start to like it and turn gay.  
Chenle: …..  
Class: HAHAHA they got you.  
Jisung: Your next.  
Class: …….  
Mr. Park: Okay next.  
Jisung hands Jabi over to Ty before going up with the rest of NCT Dream to dance.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLXvgzik5lU (We Go Up)  
Ty: Princess, did I dance well? *holds Jabi’s hand and is whispering in her ear*  
Jabi(Mercey): Yeah. But I think Jisung is killing me right now so I can’t talk to you.  
Ty: What was that? *pulls her onto his lap and starts stroking her thigh*  
Jabi: N-N-Nothing.  
Ty: Good.  
Aesook: Go Chenle!!!! You are my baby!!  
Yangyang: What about me?!?!? *pouts*  
Suga: Or me?!?!?!?? *pouts as well*  
Aesook: You are my baby too. *hugs Yangyang*  
Suga: WhAt!?!!?! *voice crack*  
Aesook: HAHA! You are my boyfriend, right? Not my baby!  
Suga: But I want to be your baby!  
Ten: Shut up and watch.  
Aesook: Jealous. HAHA  
Ten: I am not. *blushes*  
BTS+Misfits+RV: Caught in a LIE!!!  
NCT: HAHAHA  
Ten: Whatever.  
Aesook snuggles with Ten.  
Suga: YAH!! You just said I was your boyfriend.  
Aesook: Yeah and he is my best friend. So SHH.  
Jabi+Laycee: What about me?!?!?!??  
Aesook: He is my best guy friend.  
NCT+BTS: What about us?!?!?  
Mr. Park: That’s enough. Good job guys. Now it’s WayV’s turn.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ocr1FeLoBdE (Come Back)  
Jisung: So… I was hotter than Ty??  
Jabi: *blushes* Says who?  
Ty: Yeah.  
Jisung: I heard it all. *smirks* I can’t wait till we get home.  
Ty: Same! *smirks and licks his lips*  
Jabi: OMO!!! *blushes seventeen more shades of pink*  
Aesook: Why Yangyang??? You make my Hearteu hurt!!! AHHH!! TEN!!! YANGYANG!!!  
Jabi: GO XIAOJUN!!!!  
Ty+Jisung: YAH!!!!!!  
Jabi: HAHAHA  
Xiaojun: *smirks*  
Ten+Yangyang: *smirks at Aesook’s comments then try not to laugh at Jisung and Ty’s reactions*  
Yoongi pulls Aesook onto his lap and back hugs her.  
Aesook is JungShook!  
Jungkook: Hyung you made her JungShook because you are too extra. HAHA  
Aesook: SHUT IT NOW!!!!  
Jungkook: ……..  
NCT+Misfits+RV+BTS: HAHAHA  
Mr. Park: Good job guys now it is BlackPink's turn.  
Jisoo: Can Jabi and Sooky take Lisa and Jennie’s places?  
Mr. Park: Of course.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOJbXvjZ-cQ (DDU-DU DDU-DU)  
BTS: I didn’t know they could rap?  
Laycee: Yeah they are really good at it.  
Class: Go Jabi!!!! Get it Rose!!! Hit you with that DDU-DU DDU-DU DU!  
BTS: DANG THE RAP SKILLS.  
Class: Aye go Aesook!!  
Jay Park: Since when can Aesook rap. I knew that Jabi could but dang. They need to join the rap class.  
Class: Agreed.  
Jay Park: Good job girls. Class dismissed. Jabi and Aesook please stay back. I need to talk to you.  
Aesook: Yes Jay?  
Mr. Park: I want you girls to join the Rap class it is right after lunch. Suga, Ty, RM, Hobi, Ten, Mark Lee, Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, Yangyang, Lucas, Xiaojun, Kun, Hendery, Jeno, Jisung, Jungkook, and V are also in it as well as BlackPink.  
Jabi(Mercey): I am in if my boys are in there.  
Aesook: Same. Count us in.  
Jabi: Goodbye boring study hall!  
Aesook: Preach!  
Jay: HAHA. Okay go have lunch.  
Aesook: Come eat with us and Irene.  
Jay: Okay fine.  
Jabi: I need to use the restroom see you guys later. *leaves to find Hayley*  
Jay and Sooky walk out of the room towards the lunch room talking like old friends.  
Jay: Do you think that Irene will like me?  
Sooky: Yes. She has a major crush on you. She doesn’t stop talking about you at lunch. HAHA! I remember the times.  
Jay: Is that so… HAHAH….*Smirks*  
They walk in the lunchroom.

 

Jabi’s POV

I quickly leave the classroom and easily find Hayley by our lockers near the lunch room.  
Jabi(Mercey): Is it all set up?  
Hayley: Yup. *smirks*  
Jabi: Good. Now we just have to wait for Jay and Sooky to go into the lunch room with everyone else.  
Hayley: Yeah. *she high fives Jabi*  
They hide when they hear footsteps.

 

As Jay and Aesook enter they get a wet surprise. (pun intended)  
Jabi and Hayley let the water balloons fall all over the cafeteria as they are now standing outside the doors of the lunchroom laughing their asses off.  
Everyone: BAE JABI!! SAMENA!!  
Ty & Jisung chase after Jabi meanwhile Hayley comes and sits down next to her now soaking wet friends. (Jabi comes to a dead end in the hallways and gets caught by Ty and Jisung as she has nowhere to go since she ended up getting cornered.)  
Hayley: The look on your faces is priceless. HAHAHA  
Everyone glares at her then start to laugh.  
Aesook: Let the games begin you two. *raises her fists in the air* Prank War!!!!  
Jungkook: Looks like Jabi might get punished. HAHAHA  
Aesook: That was already planned today remember the conversation about not going to NCTs’ house after school because it might get loud?  
Jungkook: True but it might be worse now.  
Ty and Jisung come back. Jabi is over Ty’s shoulder laughing quite a bit.  
Jabi: Your reactions were hilarious.  
Jisung: Oh it will be WAY worse. *grim smirk*  
Jabi immediately stops laughing when Jisung says that.  
Jabi(Mercey): OMO!! Sunbaes no! *whines slightly*  
Ty: Ohh sorry sweetheart. It has to be. You need to be punished. *smacks her ass and smirks*  
Jabi yelps and then glares at them when they finally put her down.  
Jay: So Irene… Would you like to go get a coffee sometime?  
Irene: Yay! I mean sure. Hehe.  
Jay: How about after school?  
Irene: Sure if that’s fine with my dongsaengs?  
All of the girls: Yeah go have fun. Bring us a child or two. HAHA *winks*  
Jay+Irene blush and then look at the ground.  
All the other boys: HAHA  
Laycee picks up a fry and is about to put it in her mouth when Jimin eats it instead.  
Laycee: What was that for? *pouts and whines*  
Jimin: Awwe Is my baby sad? *kisses her pouty lips*  
Laycee: O_O!!! OMO!  
Everyone: How long has this been going on?  
Jimin: Since now. She is my girlfriend. *pulls Laycee onto his lap*  
Laycee freezes.  
Everyone: Haha she is just as shocked as we all were. HAHA  
Jimin: Babe. What’s wrong? *whispers in her ear while back hugging her and smirking*  
Laycee: N-N-Nothing. I mean I am just surprised at your sudden actions.  
Jimin: Why? Do you not like me?  
Laycee: No I mean yes I mean-  
Jimin: HAHA!!!  
Laycee: I mean yes I like you.  
Jimin: Really? *smirks and kisses her passionately*  
Laycee kisses him back immediately.  
Aesook: *clears throat* We are still here.  
Jimin: So?  
Jin: Stop back talking to Sooky. You need to have respect for your elders.  
Aesook: Oppa I am younger than both of you. *whines while pouting*  
Jin: Joesonghabnida.  
Aesook: It’s okay Oppa. *smiles bubbly*  
Jabi tries to slip away from the group but Jisung and Ty both catch her by either the waist or wrist.  
Jabi: Damn it….. *pouts*  
Ty: Where do you think you’re going? *smirks while tightening his grip around her waist pulling her closer to him*  
Jabi: *trying to get away from all this lovey-dovey shit* N-Nowhere……..  
Jisung: Okay sure… So let’s go to rap class now.  
Everyone in Rap Class except Jabi: Agreed.  
Jabi: Nae sunbae….. *is currently regretting her life decisions and relationship decisions*  
Ty: I read that…  
Jabi sticks her tongue out at Ty before trying to get away again but she can’t because both Jisung and Ty are stronger than her and she ends up giving up seeing as she can’t get out of their grasps.

 

They enter rap class to find GOT7, Stray Kids, Pentagon, SHINee, BTOB, EXO, iKON, Super Junior, Monsta X, BlackPink, MAP6, Seventeen, Wanna One, Golden Child, 2NE1, SF9, BigBang, Astro, Winner, and TXT.  
Jay: Hello today we have new students. Please introduce yourselves and then each of you will rap a song for us.  
Jabi: Annyeonghaseyo, I’m Mercey but my Korean name is Bae Jabi. I’m 17. I am from the States. Don’t mess with me unless you want to get your asses beat.  
Aesook: I am Crystal but my Korean name is Lee Aesook. I am 17 years old. I am from the States. Please just leave me alone and we will get along. *says coldly*  
Jabi+Aesook: And we are The Misfits.  
Jay: Very nice. Now Jabi please go first.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QycymZH6-3A (Rap God)  
Everyone except Aesook is shook.  
Class: Damn!  
Jay: And welcome your new queen.  
Aesook: Hahahaha… You are doing so good. Keep it up Dongsaeng.  
T.O.P: Damn!  
BTS Rapline: Ddaeng!  
Class: Hahaha!  
Jabi(Mercey): How was that?  
Class: You are the true queen of rap.  
Aesook: My turn. Also she is a rap god. Didn’t you hear the song. Haha!  
Jabi: If you think I was good wait till you hear her. Also I taught her everything she knows. Your welcome and thank you.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=so1ybu9tgxg (Agust D)  
Everyone is shook except Jabi.  
Jabi(Mercey): Go unnie. Keep it up.  
Suga: She’s pretty good.  
Class: Agreed.  
Jabi: Pretty good? Pft… She is amazing.  
Jay: You can say that again.  
Suga: Holy crap she can actually rap my part. OMO.  
Aesook: So… How was that?  
Class: That was amazing.  
Jay: Okay now can you both do a rap battle?  
Aesook+Jabi: Sure.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9Mv6gXqADM&index=26&list=RDVeZXQf77hhk (Jabi is Hermione & Sooky is Katniss)  
Jay: They are really taking this seriously.  
Class: Hell Yeah! Beat her ass!!!  
Jabi and Aesook both burst out laughing after they finish the rap battle.  
Jabi(Mercey)+Aesook: We memorized that rap battle easily from YouTube and we only had to listen to it twice.  
Jay Park: Okay class who won?  
Half of the class: Jabi!  
Other half: Sooky!  
Aesook+Jabi: Jay won. Hahaha.  
Jay: Thanks girls. Class dismissed.  
Ty: Bye guys.  
Jabi tries to run away but Ty grabs her by the waist and puts her over his shoulder.  
Jabi: Oh come on! *pouts*  
Jisung: You still have a punishment to be dealt.  
Jabi: OMO no! *she tries to get down*  
Aesook: We still have one more class. Put her down unless you want my foot up your ass.  
Ty puts Jabi down instantly.  
Suga: Damn your feisty today.  
Jabi instantly goes next to Aesook and she glares at Ty and Jisung again even though it’s a playful glare.  
Jabi: Thanks Unnie!  
Aesook: Anything for you Jabi. Also Yoongi, shut up unless you don’t want me to stay over tonight. *winks*  
Yoongi: ……….  
Jay: Okay that’s enough. Let’s get to class please.  
They all leave to singing class.

 

Hyuna: Okay guys we have an assembly. After that we will have class.  
They go to the Assembly except RV, BlackPink, Twice, Misfits, Mamamoo, and the girls of KARD. The girls go get their cheer uniforms on before going into the assembly hall.

Mr. Bae: Hello students today we are here to talk to you about sports. Today you will see the cheer squad do a routine that they worked on over the summer so be grateful. Also, I don’t have anything else to say so nevermind. Enjoy!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhiGCPG-lb0&t=0s&list=PL8paQLor8OrRNZzG37H8G1ZD7Sef18AxW&index=121 (Misfits[4 Members], Red Velvet[5 Members], BlackPink[4 Members], Mamamoo[4 Members], Twice[9 Members], & the 2 girls from KARD)  
BTS: GO MISFITS!!!!  
NCT: GOOO!!! RV, MISFITS, TWICE, BP, MAMAMOO, AND KARD GIRLS!  
School: Red Velvet. Misfits. Twice. Black pink. Mamamoo. Kard. FIGHTING!!!! *pumps fists into the air*  
Mr. Bae: Great job girls next is our Dodgeball team with some exciting news. Take it away boys.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qAYPX9vm8I (BTS & TXT)  
All the girls on the cheer team go and sit down to watch the rest of the assembly. Jabi sits down on Jisung’s lap and he back hugs her. She gives both Jisung and Ty a kiss on the cheek but they end up tricking her and she ends up kissing them both on the lips and she hits them both on the arm. (She had ended up kissing Jisung first on the lips and then Ty)  
Jabi(Mercey): Yah! Jerks…… *she mutters and she pouts*  
Ty+Jisung: We love you too. HAHA  
Jabi: Yeah yeah love you both as well. *rolls her eyes before leaning her back against Jisung’s chest*  
Yoongi: Good job babe.  
Aesook: Thanks try not to blow it.  
Aesook is sitting next to Ten and Chenle. She starts to cuddle with Ten.  
Chenle: What about me? *pouts*  
Aesook: Awe My baby. *kisses his forehead and starts to cuddle him instead*  
Ten: Hey! I am cold now. *pouts*  
Aesook: Wear this. *hands him her cheer jacket*  
Ten: Thanks Bestie *smiles like an idiot*  
Aesook: Your welcome. OMG did you see Kookie. HAHA  
All of our friends: Kookie?!?!?!?!??!  
Aesook: Yeah. That’s his nickname.  
Ten: What about my nickname?  
Aesook: Tenny.  
Chenle: Mine?  
Aesook: Baby shark.  
Yangyang: What’s mine?  
Aesook: Düsseldork.  
NCT: HAHAHA  
Yangyang: You’re mean. *pouts*  
Aesook: Sorry.  
Jabi gets another call from Seungri and both Jisung and Ty see that he is trying to call her. She lets out a frustrated sigh before she declines his call and blocks his phone number and she gets up from Jisung’s lap about to leave the auditorium to go to the dance practice room to let out her frustrations.  
Aesook: Where are you going?  
Jabi: I need to go dance in the studio to rid myself of my frustrations.  
Irene: You are not going alone.  
Jabi: Bu-  
Ty+Jisung: We are coming with you.  
Jabi: Fine let’s go.  
They leave right as BTS and TXT come back.  
Jin: How did you like it?  
NCT: It was okay.  
Aesook: Jungkook and Hobi OMO you guys are hilarious.  
RV: Agreed.  
Aesook: TXT you guys did great.  
TXT: Thanks. You guys did great too. *blushes*  
Aesook: Thanks. Hehe. You guys are so cute. *cute smile*  
TXT: Thanks.  
Yuta: What’s my nickname?  
Aesook: Your nickname is Takoyaki Prince.  
Yuta: Cute.  
Yoongi: What’s my nickname, babe?  
Aesook: You don’t have one.  
Yoongi: What? Why not? *pouts and is angry*  
Aesook: Because I like your name the way it is. *blows him a kiss*  
Everybody: AWE!!!!  
Yoongi: Ahh why are you so cute?  
Aesook: I don’t know. *does Aegyo*  
Yoongi: Aigoo…  
Aesook continues to cuddle Chenle.  
Yoongi: Why are you cuddling him and not me?  
Aesook: Because I like him more right now.  
Chenle: HAHA  
Yoongi: Why??? *pouts*  
Aesook: Because Chenle is my baby and you are not. *sticks tongue out and runs away*  
Yoongi: YAH!!!! *gets up and starts chasing after her*  
Everybody except Ten, Yangyang, and Chenle: They are a cute couple. HAHA  
Mr. Bae: Okay that’s all. Thank you guys.

 

In the Dance Room…..

Ty pins Jabi to the wall.  
Jabi(Mercey): What are you doing?  
Ty: Why do you have to be so irresistible?  
Jisung: Good question?  
Jabi: I don’t know what you guys are talking about. Can we just dance please?  
Ty: Fine… *lets Jabi go and she goes to the center and starts to dance*  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xprDqj_vNY Stop at 1:04 (Center=Jabi, Left=Wendy, Right=Irene)  
Ty: She never fails to amaze me.  
Jisung: She is always surprising me with her dance skills.  
Wendy & Irene hug Jabi as soon as she stops dancing because they could both tell that Jabi was trying to hold back from crying again like she had yesterday.  
Irene: Jaja it’s okay. We’re here for you. You still have us. So don’t worry.  
Ty and Jisung run up to Jabi and hug her tightly.  
Jisung: I’m so sorry that this is happening. If I could I would find this guy and make sure that you don’t ever get hurt again.  
Ty: Jabi… Don’t cry… please. It hurts my hearteu when you cry. So please don’t. *kisses Jabi on the forehead and lets her cry on his chest*  
Irene+Wendy: We’re glad that you two care about her so much, but if you ever hurt her feelings or just hurt her in general…… your dead men.  
Jabi laughs a little while still crying.  
Jabi: You girls are the best… and you guys are okay I guess.  
Ty: YAH!!!  
Jabi: Why do you have to scream in my ear. OW!  
Ty: I’m sooo sorry. *kisses her on the cheek*  
Jabi: It’s fine….. I know you didn’t mean to. But my unnies are right~ You will be dead men if you guys hurt my feelings or me in general. *she deadpans after she wipes her tears away*  
Wendy+Irene: Aaaand she’s back to normal for the time being.  
Jabi just shrugs and slips out of Ty’s grasp before standing next to her unnies.  
Jisung: Let’s go to vocal class now.  
Jabi: Mkay.  
Wendy+Irene: Agreed.  
Ty: Yeah.  
They leave to Vocal class.

 

In Vocal Class…..

Hyuna: Okay so now we are going to start. Jabi and Sooky first.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyW2ajAVyfA  
Kun: Have I ever mentioned that Jabi sounds like an angel?  
BTS: That is the first time you talked about anything.  
NCT: HAHAHA true.  
Kun: Well I’m not that talkative to new people.  
Lucas: My LaAAady~  
All of our friends: HAHAHA your voice crack. HAHA!!  
Soobin: Jabi does sound like an angel.  
Huening Kai: Agreed.  
Ty+Jisung: She is ours still.  
Taehyun: Sooky sounds great as well. I have to admit she is super hot.  
Ten+Yangyang+D.O.+Lay+Yoongi+Chenle: Agreed.  
Everyone else except Jimin+Beomgyu: I think Jabi is cuter.  
Ty+Jisung: Still ours!!!  
Jimin+Beomgyu: No way Laycee is so much hotter. *they high five each other*  
Laycee: Stop it.  
Hyuna: Good job girls. Class dismissed.  
Jabi slips out of the classroom before anyone notices and she quickly goes to her locker to get her stuff before leaving the school building and heading to her Uncle’s house.  
Ty is waiting outside the school. Jabi thinks she tricked them but as soon as she walks outside she is thrown over Ty’s shoulder.  
Jabi(Mercey): Damn it Sunbae………. *pouts* Why can’t I just be let off for once for comments that were made????  
Jisung: Don’t pout baby. *kisses her pouty lips*  
Ty: It’s not just for that. We have had this planned for a long time.  
Jabi: Aigoo…..  
Lucas appears.  
Jabi: Lucas help me… Please.  
Lucas: My LaAaady~ I can’t help you. Sorry you got yourself into this mess. Haha. Bye!!  
Jabi: OMO!!! It wasn’t my fault. Your a hopeless child.  
J-Hope: I am not hopeless.  
Jabi: I was talking about Lucas.  
Hobi: Oh... *pouts and sulks away*  
Jabi: Hobi please help me though *whines*  
Hobi: No …. You said I was hopeless….*runs away*  
Jabi: Aigoo! That's not what I- Ugh I give up.  
Ty: Nice try. You aren’t getting out of this one.  
Jabi: Oh shut up.  
Ty smacks Jabi’s leg.  
Jabi: Yah! Don’t do that. That stings….  
Jisung: Whatever you say Princess.  
Jabi: *disappointments* Jerks.  
Ty: Only for you.  
Hayley: She's scared of doing it. That's why she has been trying to get away from you both all day after lunch. *she says coming out of the school*  
Jabi: Am not……. *she mumbles*  
Hayley: Don't lie, because you know it's true.  
Jabi: ………. *I hate it when she's right….*  
Ty: Let me guess………. You were willing to do it and then the whole Seungri thing happened and now your not so sure anymore?  
GD: Jabi sweetheart…. It would probably be a good idea to just let those two take your innocence now then eventually having Seungri find you and take your innocence away from you forcefully.  
Jabi: G, you actually agree with this?  
GD: Of course I do. Would you rather have someone you love take your innocence or have a sociopathic monster take your innocence away from you forcefully against your will?  
Jabi: Someone I love…….. *she mumbles but they still hear her*  
Jabi is silent for a minute before she asks the lot of BigBang a question after GD has Ty put her down.  
Jabi: Do you guys have any idea of Seungri's whereabouts yet?  
Daesung: Not yet…….  
T.O.P: He went off the grid quite a few days ago…….. So we haven’t been able to find him yet.  
Taeyang: We didn’t know he would go to these lengths to get you Jabi….. We’re sorry that all this has happened to you.  
Daesung: We should have interfered when he had first started going on his little killing spree……..  
GD, DS, T.O.P, and Taeyang: We’re really sorry….  
Jabi: It’s fine……… You guys need to find him soon though before anything else happens. I don’t necessarily want to live my life in fear for as long as I live……  
BigBang: We’ll find him. Don’t worry.  
Jabi: Okay. *she says still a bit unsure*  
Jabi leans against Jisung’s side and he wraps an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him to reassure her and Ty wraps an arm around Jabi’s waist to reassure her as well.  
Aesook: Jabi we need to go. Padma-minji says we need to practice.  
Jabi: Okay. Let’s go.  
Aesook: Oka-  
GD: Where do you think your going? *grabs Aesook’s wrist*  
Aesook: Oppa I have to go.  
GD: Go where?  
Aesook: The Agency. Padma-minji needs the Misfits.  
GD: Fine. Be home by ten.  
Aesook: Fine. But can we go clubbing with the gang?  
GD: Su-  
Yoongi: Why did you call him Oppa!!?!??  
Aesook: Am I not allowed to call my older brother Oppa?  
Yoongi blushes.  
Yoongi: Sorry. Haha!!! *scratches the back of his neck*  
Aesook: Okay I am leaving now. Bye!  
Everyone except the Misfits: Bye!  
The Misfits leave after Jabi gives Jisung and Ty both a quick peck on the cheeks before they could trick her into kissing them on the lips again.

 

After the Misfits leave the others and are far enough away……  
The girls go to Jabi’s house…..

Jabi(Mercey): Padma-minji doesn’t actually need us, does she? *she looks at Sooky suspiciously*  
Aesook: Yes and no. She said that we were getting dorms today but she doesn’t need us after that.  
Jabi: So was it also an excuse to save me from Ty and Jisung’s wrath or punishment, unnie? What are we going to do until 10pm to pass the time?  
Aesook: Yeah. You don’t need to have that experience yet even if they can’t wait and you can’t wait. Sorry. We should watch K-Dramas or something.  
Jabi nods in agreement and she smiles at Aesook gratefully.  
Jabi: Thanks unnie and okay. Let’s go! *says cheerfully* Um also I wasn’t exactly wanting to do anything like that with either of them yet anyways, so don’t worry Sooks.  
Aesook: Okay good. You are still and forever innocent. What should we watch?  
Jabi: How about Strong Girl Bong-soon?  
Aesook: YAS! That one is my favorite!  
The girls are watching it when Aesook suddenly gets a call from her brother saying she has to meet with him right now.  
Aesook: I have to leave. G-Dragon called and said that I have to go to him quickly. So yeah. Bye girls. *hugs them and leaves*  
Laycee: We should probably get going as well Mercey.  
Jabi: Um okay…… Bye.  
Laycee and Hayley hug Jabi before they leave as well.  
Jabi turns off her bedroom light and tries to go to sleep but she has difficulties doing so as she is still scared that Seungri will find her. She tosses and turns. She can’t sleep so she calls Aesook. No answer. She tries again and the same thing happens. She is scared even more. She calls Ty.  
Ty: Hello?  
Jabi: Hey TyTy….  
Ty: Jabi, what's wrong? You don't normally call me TyTy unless something is either bothering you or something isn't right. *he says concerned*  
Jabi: Can you and Mochi-sung please come over? I'm….. scared.  
Jabi hears Ty talking to someone in the background, presumably Jisung.  
Ty: We'll be over in about 10 minutes.  
Jabi: O-okay….. Thank you Ty.  
Ty: No problem sweetheart, love you.  
Jabi: Love you too. See you and Mochi-sung in a bit.  
After Jabi hangs up the phone, she decides to go downstairs and wait for Ty and Jisung to come. About 6 minutes later, Jabi hears a knock on the door and she hesitates for a few seconds before getting up off the couch to answer the door. She opens the front door and let’s Ty and Jisung in and they both hug her.  
Ty: Are you okay?  
Jabi just nods and closes the front door after getting out of the hug before going back to sitting on the couch.  
Jabi: I’m just having difficulties falling asleep…….  
Jisung: Your scared that that bastard will find you and take you.... Aren’t you?  
Jabi: Y-yeah…..  
Ty: Babygirl……. We told you that we’ll protect you no matter what. Even if it means risking us getting hurt in order to do so.  
Jisung nods in agreement and goes over and picks Jabi up off the couch and all three of them go upstairs to Jabi’s room. Jisung sits down on the bed along with Ty and he lies Jabi down on his and Ty’s laps with her head on Jisung’s lap and her legs on Ty’s lap just like the night before.  
Ty: We aren't going to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do if you don't want us to pressure you, you know. *he says as he traces circles on Jabis’ leg*  
Jabi: Nae. I know….  
Jisung: Try to get some sleep now sweetheart.  
Jisung kisses Jabi on the forehead before he and Ty reposition themselves so they are laying down as well and Jabis’ head is resting on Ji-sung’s chest.  
Ty+Jisung: We love you Jaja.  
Jabi: Love you too Mochi-sung and TyTy. *she says tiredly*  
Jabi falls asleep but Jisung and Ty stay awake to talk but they talk quietly so as not to wake Jabi.  
Jisung: What are we going to do about that bastard? *he asks while he gently traces shapes on one of Jabi’s hands to keep her calm while she sleeps since she has just recently been having nightmares that wake her up in the middle of the night causing her to not be able to go back to sleep*  
Ty: I don’t know yet, but all I know for right now is that we have to keep Jabi safe and not let her out of our sights.  
Jisung: True but she can easily slip away from us and the group unless we are quick enough to catch her before she gets away from the group.  
Ty: Nae. We need to keep an eye on Seungri as well though.  
Jisung: Agreed.  
They talk for a few more hours before they decide that they should both probably get to sleep.  
Jisung: Night TY Track.  
Ty: Night J-sung.  
They both fall asleep, Ty sleeping next to Jabi on one side and Jisung sleeping next to Jabi on the other, both of them having one arm around Jabi protectively as they sleep.

In the morning Jabi received a text from Bigbang in the groupchat they had with Jabi.  
Text from Tyang: Jabi, Seungri is back and he'll be going to our school. Idk if you should come to school today……. But it's your decision on whether you do come to school or not.  
Jabi stiffens slightly before untangling herself from Jisung and Ty's arms and she gets out of bed.  
Text from Jabi: Okay thanks for the heads up.  
Ty wakes up and walks over to Jabi and back hugs her.  
Ty: What’s wrong?  
Jabi: Seungri is back.  
Ty: WhAt!?!?!  
Jisung: Yah! Stop yelling!  
Jabi: Someone’s grumpy this morning….  
Jisung: Oh… Jabi… What’s wrong?  
Ty: Seungri is back.  
Jisung: Okay… well we will just protect her then.  
Jabi: Yeah. Just don’t tell Aesook about this. She doesn’t know and she trusts Seungri with her life so…  
Ty: Why have you not told her yet?!?  
Jisung: Ty don’t yell at her.  
Ty: Sorry...  
Jabi: …… It’s fine and I don’t want to go to school  
today.  
Jisung: Okay we will stay with you.  
Ding Dong Ding!  
Ty answers the door.  
Ty: Aesook, Jabi is sick. She is not going to school.  
Aesook: WhAt?!?! *pushes past Ty and runs to Jabi* No she isn’t you liar! Jabi what’s wrong?  
Jabi: Nothing I just don’t want to go today. I have a migraine.  
Aesook: Take some Tylenol and let’s go.  
Aesook forces Jabi to take the pills and pulls her all the way to school despite the complaints from Ty, Jisung, and Jabi.

 

After Aesook left.

Aesook: Why did you need me to come so fast?  
GD: Sorry Sis it’s just I needed you to come with me and the gang for a night out.  
Aesook: Really?!? *Is annoyed but loves hanging out with the guys*  
GD: Yeah! We are going clubbing. I know you love that so I invited you also Daesung missed you. So that is saying you have been away too long. Hahaha!  
Daesung spots Aesook and runs up to her. She giggles and hugs him tight. He picks her up while hugging her.  
Aesook: Hi! *Giggles*  
Daesung: HI! I missed you so much. Why don’t you hangout with me more? *pouts*  
Aesook: Awe! I will I promise. *Kisses his nose*  
Daesung blushes and then puts her down.  
Daesung: Are you going clubbing with us?  
T.O.P: Yeah she is. Now let’s go buy her a dress.  
Aesook+Taeyang+Daesung: Yay! *they all hold hands and run to the dress store*  
T.O.P+GD+Seungri: Haha! They are all so cute! *starts running after them*  
T.O.P: You better be nice Seungri.  
Seungri: I will. I have changed. I would never hurt Aesook.  
GD: But you would hurt the love of your life?  
Seungri: I don’t know what came over me to do those horrible things. I truly regret them. Also I am letting Jabi go because I hurt her too much. I will try to be a better person. I am deeply sorry.  
Aesook: What are you guys talking about? *runs up to where they are standing and holds onto Seungri’s hand*  
GD: Nothing. Let’s go.  
After the clubbing the boys brought Aesook to their house and she stayed in Daesung’s room.  
They woke up and went to school the next day.

 

Aesook sees Seungri and rushes to him.  
Aesook: Jabi, look Seungri is finally back. *hugs Seungri*  
Seungri: Hi Jabi. I am sorry.  
Aesook: Sorry for what?  
Jabi(Mercey): It's nothing, don't worry about it.  
Aesook just nods and holds Seungri’s hand starts walking to class. Jabi is glaring at Seungri the whole time.  
Yoongi: Yah! Why are you holding his hand?  
Seungri: Who are you to tell her if she can or cannot hold my hand?  
Yoongi: I am her boyfriend.  
Seungri: Yeah right.  
Aesook let’s go of Seungri’s hand and walks over to Yoongi and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
Aesook: He’s my boyfriend. *cute smile*  
Seungri is shook!  
Jabi stays as far away from Seungri as possible as she stands between Jisung and Ty. Huening Kai and Xiaojun come over and stand next to Ty and Jisung.  
Xiaojun: I don't necessarily like the fact that he's back.  
Jisung+Ty: Neither do we but we'll have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't harm anyone……. Especially Jabi.  
Jabi just stays silent while looking down at the ground as she is terrified of the fact that Seungri is back and going to the same school as her.  
Jisung: Hey….. don't worry. The lot of us will protect you from him. *he says quietly to Jabi and he gives her a kiss on the head as the others agree to what he had said*  
Jabi: Gwaenchanha oppa.  
Jisung back hugs Jabi and the other boys give her reassuring smiles.  
Ty: Oof. That’s probably the first time any of us have ever heard you call someone that Jabi.  
Jabi: W-whatever……. *blushes a little* Anyways…… What are we going to do about him? Besides keeping an eye on him that is…….  
Ty: You try your best to stay away from him as much as you can and we’ll take care of the rest of what needs to be done.  
Jabi: Esta bien Ty……  
Everyone but Huening Kai+Jabi: Mwo?  
Huening Kai: She said okay Ty. She was speaking in Spanish again.  
Ty: Oh. That makes sense. *he shakes his head slightly with a small smile crossing his features*  
Jabi: Oof. Do I still need to teach you how to speak Spanish so you can understand what I’m saying? *she asks as she looks at the boys that are in a semi-circle around her*  
The boys: Maybe…  
Jabi: Okay.  
Ty: Also Aesook would not let him hurt you. She is practically your sister.  
GD: That’s true also we are going to make sure he is nice and Aesook will make sure that he is nice. She will always be with him.  
Jabi: Yeah. Okay let’s go.

 

In Homeroom...

Mr. Kim: Class, today we are going on a field trip. We are going to the beach.  
Class: YAY!!!!  
Chenle: HEHEHE!!!!  
Aesook: My hearteu. Why do you have to have such a pure laugh?!?!?!?  
Jisung: PURE?!?! HAHAHA! Yeah it is pure, pure dolphin!  
Class: OOF!!  
Aesook: DON’T YOU DARE!!!!!! I WILL RANT AT YOU BITCH!!!!  
Jabi(Mercey): You rant at him and I’ll rant at you about ranting.  
Aesook: I will rant right back at you then. I am the rant queen!  
Jabi: Rant queen my ass.  
Ten: Don’t you start this again. Everyone knows Sooky will out rant you about anything.  
Jabi: Boy don’t tell me not to rant. You telling me not to rant? Tell that to her. She starts the rants half the time. She thinks she’s the rant queen--  
Aesook: Because I am!  
Jabi: But your not. You think your the rant queen when your not. Your just a spoiled furfrou.  
Jin: POKEMON GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!  
Aesook: POKEMON!  
Jabi: Nope just nope. Shut up.  
Aesook: Bitch! NO! POkemOn is the best!  
Jabi: That voice crack though….  
Mr. Kim: Okay let’s go. On the bus.  
They all leave the school and load onto the buses.

 

Jabi was in the backseat sitting next to Jisung. Around them is NCT’s Ty, Xiaojun, and Kun, TXT’s Huening Kai and Soobin, EXO’s Baekhyun and Kai, BTS’ Jungkook and RM, GOT7’s Yugyeom and Jinyoung (Junior), and Pentagon’s Hui, Hongseok, and Kino, as well as Monsta X.  
Aesook is sitting in the middle sitting with Yangyang. She is surrounded by Bigbang, BTS, NCT, GOT7, and EXO.  
Aesook: What about swimsuits?  
Mr. Kim: There is a shop at the beach.  
Jabi(Mercey): I have swimsuits Sook.  
Mr. Kim: Okay everyone let’s go.  
Jabi looks like this:

Aesook looks like this:

As Jabi is playing on her phone completely ignoring the world, her phone dies on her.  
Jabi(Mercey): Fuck me….. *she mutters out of frustration*  
All boys that were surrounding Jabi on bus: Gladly.  
Jabi: Shut up. I was being sarcastic. *she says as she blushes a bright pink*  
Jisung: Were you really? *he whispers in Jabi's ear causing her to shiver slightly as the other boys laugh*  
Jabi: ………  
Jabi pushes Jisung away from her slightly.  
Jabi: Shut up….  
Jisung: Shut doesn't go up. But other things do.  
Everyone: Oof. He got you.  
Jabi: Whatever. *she flicks Jisung on the forehead while blushing twenty more shades of pink*  
Jungkook: Like spaceships and airplanes?  
Everyone: Well no shit sherlock. But we don’t think that’s what he-  
Jabi: Okay enough. That’s exactly what he meant. Right Park Ji Sung?  
Jisung: Maybe.  
Jabi glares daggers at him.  
Jisung: I mean yes.  
Jabi: Good boy. *she says sarcastically*  
Ty: You might want to watch your tone that you use towards us. *he says sitting down next to Jabi*  
Jabi: And if I don’t?  
All boys that were surrounding Jabi on bus: Then you’ll get punished.  
Jabi: OMO! No! *she whines and hides her face with her hands* You guys are jerks.  
Xiaojun: We know we can be jerks. But we have our reasons Jabi.  
Jabi: Yeah sure you do. *she says sarcastically once again before standing up because she knows she’s in trouble now*  
Jabi tries to get away but the boys catch her easily.  
Jabi: Damn it.  
Ty: Now what were you saying before about the water being too cold? *he smirks while keeping a tight grip on Jabi’s waist*  
Jabi: Oh no. *she squirms slightly trying to get out of his grasp* Don’t. You. Dare. You do and you’re dead. *Or something else but still. Don’t you dare. Please. I hate being in big bodies of water, especially the ocean*  
Ty loosens his grip on Jabi’s waist a little.  
Ty: Relax. I'm not going to put you in the deep area of the ocean water. I'll just put you in the shallow area, okay? Don't worry. I promise. *he whispers in Jabi’s ear as the look in his eyes softens a bit and he gives Jabi a reassuring smile*  
Jabi: O-okay. You better not break your promise. Otherwise I won't forgive you…. *she relaxes a bit and she trusts what Ty had said a little bit but not completely, somewhat luckily Jisung has her phone*  
Yoongi: Wow. You look hot Sooky.  
Sooky: Thanks. *winks*  
Boys: Ahhh!!!  
Sooky: Hehe. *runs away because she knows that Yangyang is going to kill her for wearing this*  
Yangyang looks over at Aesook.  
Yangyang: Yah!!! Get back here. You can’t run around in that.  
Ten: Agreed!  
Chenle: Why? She is so cute.  
Aesook runs to Jabi and hides behind Ty.  
Ty: Why are you hiding?  
Jungkook: Because she looks too hot and Yoongi is protective.  
Aesook: Actually it’s not because of Yoongi. It is because of Tenny oppa and Yangyang. *pouts and pulls Ty’s shirt to hide her face*  
Ty: Well come on. We will protect you.  
Jabi: Yeah. Let’s go get some ice cream.  
Ten: I found you. *tries to grab Sooky’s hand and pull her to the others* YANGYANG I FOUND HER!!!  
Aesook pushes Ten and grabs Jabi and runs towards the Ice Cream shop.  
Jisung: Yah! Come back!  
The boys that were around Jabi start to run after the girls.  
Server: What can I get you two cuties?  
Aesook: One cookies and cream and…  
Jabi: One strawberry sherbert please.  
Serve: Of course.  
Aesook: How much is it?  
Server: For you two nothing. I will pay for it.  
Jabi: No. Just tell us the price.  
Aesook: That’s nice. Thanks. *winks* Your not too bad yourself.  
Server: Thanks babe. Here you go. Have a nice day and come back soon.  
Aesook: Thanks. I will. See you soon. *waves and hands Jabi her ice cream*  
Jabi: Who was that?  
Aesook: Idk?  
Jabi: Then why did you let him flirt with you? Are you okay?  
Aesook: Of course I am. He seems nice so that’s why.  
Jabi: Who are you and what have you done to Aesook?  
Aesook giggles and hugs her best friend.  
Aesook: I am still here. I have just changed. I am finally not depressed anymore.  
Jabi: Because of Yoongi?  
Aesook shakes her head.  
Aesook: No because of Yangyang and Ten.  
Jabi: Then why are you dating Yoongi?  
Aesook: I don’t know. I should really break up with him. I hope he understands.  
Jungkook: He will. All he wants is you to be happy. *takes some of Jabi’s Ice cream*  
Jabi jumps slightly and looks at Kookie and the other boys.  
Jabi: Yah! Give that back.  
Jungkook: Okay. *kisses Jabi*  
Ty: Yah!!! *pulls Jungkook away*  
Aesook: Well let’s go.  
They walk to the other boys.  
Yangyang: I found you.  
Seungri: *runs over to Aesook and holds her hand* Hi. You look great. Let’s take a picture in the water. *pulls Aesook in the water and takes a picture*  
Aesook: *giggles* Hi. I missed you too. I thought you liked Jabi?  
Seungri: I did. I hurt her and now she doesn’t like me. I choose to let her be happy rather than force her.  
Jabi: What the hell does he think he’s saying? I never liked him. *she mumbles*  
Tyang: You guys were like best friends so you had to like him at some point.  
Jabi: That was before he started to you know….  
Aesook: What did he do? *lets go of Seungri*  
Jabi: Nothing. Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t concern you.  
Aesook: No! Tell me!!! NOW!!!  
Seungri: I hurt her parents. They are no longer living. *starts to get teary*  
Aesook runs over to Seungri and hugs him to prevent him from crying.  
Aesook: Hey. It’s okay. It was an accident right?  
Jabi: No. It wasn’t.  
Aesook runs away from everyone and asked the teacher if she can leave. She then runs to her house and locks herself in her room. She stays there silently crying and keeps having flashbacks from when her parents died.  
GD: Crystal. Come back.  
Boys except BTS: Crystal!?!?!?  
Jabi: Her real name is Crystal. Her korean name is Aesook though.  
Everyone runs after her.  
Jabi: This is all your fault. He is going to take over her again. Because of you!  
Seungri: Who is going to take over her?  
Jabi: Her Demon. She is not a normal person. We are not normal, okay? She will hurt herself because she was supposed to help me. She came here to help me! To protect me! And she failed...  
Seungri: I am so sorry. I will just stay away from you guys. I am sorry. *walks to the BigBang house*  
Huening rests his hand on Jabi’s shoulder to calm her down.  
Jabi: Oppas…. Can we please go home now? I don’t want to be here at this place anymore……  
Soobin: Yeah. Let’s go to the Company Combined Dorm House instead for once. None of us have been there for a while and we all still have the lot of our stuff in our bedrooms there.  
Ty: I agree. Let’s go.  
They leave and go to the Company Combined Dorm House.

 

At the Company Combined Dorm House…..

Jabi(Mercey): I’ll be in my room. Don’t bother me unless it’s for food. *she says rather coldly before she goes up to her bedroom*  
The lot of the boys let out sighs knowing that Jabi is in another one of her moods.  
Jungkook: Does this happen….. often?  
Huening+Soobin+Ty+Jisung+Xiaojun+Kun: More often than you’d think.  
Baekhyun+Kai+Yugyeom+Jinyoung(Jr.): Yup.  
Hui+Hongseok+Kino+Monsta X: Unfortunately.  
RM: Damn. So what exactly do we do when she’s in one of her moods like this one?  
Huening: We usually just let her be alone for at least an hour before occasionally checking up on her to make sure she is alright and not doing something she’s not supposed to be doing like drinking alcohol.  
Soobin: I’m pretty sure no matter how many times we scold her for drinking alcohol, she won’t listen. I mean she hardly ever listens to us anyways except for when she is already afraid, anxious, or nervous about something.  
Ty+Jisung: That’s true for the most part.  
An hour later Jisung goes to check on Jabi….

 

In Jabi’s Room…..

When Jabi got into her bedroom she had flopped on her bed and was looking up at her ceiling in thought before she sat up and leaned against the wall while pulling out a book to read. It was one of her favorite books called, “The Maze Runner.” She smiled a little and started reading it. After an hour of reading there was a knock on her door.  
Jabi(Mercey): Come in.  
Jabi looks like this (Without the bag though):

Jisung: You doing okay?  
Jabi: Physically or mentally?  
Jisung: Both.  
Jabi: Mm not so good I guess.  
Jisung sits down next to Jabi on the bed.  
Jisung: You know everyone is here for you if you need to talk, right?  
Jabi: I know……  
Jisung: Okay. *kisses Jabi on the forehead* We all love you and we all want to be able to protect but we can’t if we don’t know everything whether it’s about you or something else.  
Jabi: I’ll tell you guys more about myself when I’m ready to…… But now’s not the time for that. Especially with everything going on.  
Jisung: Okay.  
Jabi lays down on Jisung’s lap.  
Jabi: I’m sorry for using such a cold tone towards you and the others earlier. It’s just that-  
Ty+Xiaojun+Others: You were in a bad mood. *They all say as they stand in the doorframe of Jabi’s room*  
Jabi: Y-yeah… that.  
Ty: It’s okay. We know you didn’t mean to. You were just set off by what had happened at the beach.  
Everyone else agrees with what Ty had said.  
Xiaojun: We don’t have to go back to school for a few days if you don’t want to. We can all just-  
Baekhyun+Kai: Stay here-  
Huening+Soobin: And watch-  
Monsta X: Movies and-  
Everyone Else: Hang out or play games.  
Jabi smiles a little.  
Ty: There’s that smile that we all love.  
Jabi: Mm sounds like a plan. I don’t really feel like going back to school for a few days anyways. There’s just too much drama going on.  
Jinyoung: Preach!  
Everyone else laughs as they agree.  
Yangyang: What about Aesook?

 

Meanwhile with Aesook…..

Why did I ever think I could come back and forget everything that happened? I am such a fool! Why did he hurt her? Is he like me?  
Flashback….  
Mom: Crystal there are two others just like you. You three are the only ones left.  
Crystal: What do you mean mom? What am I?  
Dad: Crystal listen… you are a very special breed. You are Half Demon.  
Crystal: By who?  
Dad: Me. I am Lucifer’s son. I am sorry. I passed him down to you. I had a friend and she gave birth to your so called “Twin.” He is Korean. He is like you. You both are 3/4th demon. We aren’t sure about the third one though. The third one could be 3/4th demon or 4/4th demon. The family origins of the third are unknown as well as whether the third is a boy or a girl.  
Crystal: How could this be? I don’t want to go anywhere! Leave me here. Go to the banquet without me.  
Mom: Crystal. You are the guest of honor. You have to go.  
Crystal: Fine!  
We left to the car.  
Crystal: Why did you tell me all of this?  
Dad: If you are ever in a place of really bad sadness or anger he will come out and he will do things you will regret. He will hurt the ones you love and hurt the ones that made you feel that way.  
Crystal: WhAt!?!?! Why did it have to be me?  
Mom: Calm down. I can’t drive with you like this.  
Crystal: Calm down!! You want me to calm down? How can I calm down when there is a demon inside of me? What if I do something I regret? What if it hurts you?  
That is when my mom slammed on the gas and we sped up. We ran right off the road into the Missouri River. I tried to save my parents. I couldn’t. They sank to the bottom of the river. I laid down on the river bank and that’s the last thing I remember about that day.  
End of Flashback….  
Aesook: Why why why why?!?!?!?!?! *is sobbing and hugging her knees while screaming*  
Voice in her head: I can help you.  
Aesook: Who are you?  
Voice: I am your friend. I can make all your troubles go away. I can make you get what you want.  
Aesook: No you can’t! I want my parents back! *sobs harder*  
Voice: Please don’t cry. It hurts me. I know how you feel.  
Aesook: No you don’t!!!!! Go away! *slams her head on the wall and the voice goes away*  
Voice: Are you okay?  
Aesook: I thought I told you to go away?  
Voice: I am a different voice. It’s me. You and I are the same. I am sorry to hear about your parents.  
Aesook: How are you talking to me?  
Voice: We are talking telepathically.  
Aesook: Okay. WHO ARE YOU?  
Voice: Ahhh don’t scream. It’s me Seungri.  
Aesook: Seungri?  
Seungri: Yes?  
Aesook: Why did you kill Jabi’s parents?  
Seungri: I didn’t, HE did.  
Aesook: You mean the other voice that is in my head?  
Seungri: Yes. HE took control over me because I thought he was going to help me. He only made it worse. Don’t let him get to you too….  
Aesook: Where are you? I want to see you.  
Seungri: Open your door.  
Aesook runs and opens her bedroom door. Seungri rushes in and hugs Aesook pushing her onto her bed.  
Seungri kisses Aesook’s tears away.  
Seungri: Shhh shhh. It’s okay he won’t hurt you.  
Aesook looks up into Seungri’s eyes and just stares.  
Yangyang: What the hell is going on here?  
Seungri gets off of Aesook and rushes to the other side of the room.  
Seungri: Nothing.  
Yangyang runs to Aesook.  
Yangyang: Are you okay? I am so sorry that you are hurt. I promise to keep you safe.  
He kisses her and hugs her tightly.  
Seungri: I am still here.  
Yangyang: So leave.  
Sooky: *giggles* You can leave now Seungri. Yangyang is here now. Thank you.  
Seungri: Okay Bye~  
Yangyang: No Frozen you dork.  
Seungri: Your the dork here, Düsseldork.  
Sooky giggles.  
Yangyang: Leave! *Seungri leaves* As for you, you are getting a punishment.  
Sooky: What?  
Yangyang smashes his lips onto hers and she kisses him back passionately.  
Yoongi: What the Hell!!!???!? Are you cheating on me?  
Aesook: Sorry. I am not happy with you. I am done with you. I hope we can be friends. Bye. *closes the door in his face*  
Yangyang: Your such a Savage.  
Aesook: Anything for you babe.  
They continue their hot make out session.  
Yangyang: I am sorry for what I am about to do.  
Aesook: I am ready.  
Yangyang starts to suck on her neck and starts pulling her clothes off.  
Aesook starts covering up her body.  
Yangyang: *pulls her hands away* Babe don’t cover up. You look delicious. *starts sucking on her breast*  
Aesook moans and starts pulling on his soft hair. That earns a groan from him.  
Aesook: Babe stop. Let me make you feel good.  
She flips him over and is now on top of him. She starts taking his clothes off and starts grinding him slowly.  
Yangyang: Babe. Stop teasing me. *pushes her down on him*  
Aesook: Not so fast. *pushes his hand away and sits on his chest while rubbing his member through his boxers*  
Yangyang: Ahh! Crystal! Ahhh!!! Fick!!! du bist wirklich sexy bitte hör auf mich zu necken.  
Aesook: Alles für meinen Vati!!!  
Yangyang: Yes that’s my name. Say it again.  
Aesook: Vati! *she takes his boxers off and starts to suck him. She then starts to ride him*  
Yangyang: Ahhh!! Babe!!! You are so fucking tight. Ahhh!!! You feel so fucking good. Ahh!!!  
Aesook starts to move faster and all you can hear is moans and the sound of skin slapping.  
They both cum together.  
Aesook: Okay that was amazing.  
Yangyang: I know I am. Let’s go.  
He picks up Aesook bridal style and walks down stairs.  
Yoongi: Finally the love couples arrive. *cold tone*  
Aesook: Hi Yoongs. *jumps from Yangyang’s arms and runs to Yoongi giving him a big hug*  
Yoongi: Did you just call me Yoongs? I thought I didn’t have a nickname.  
Aesook: No. *giggles* You have always had a nickname. I just said that to make you jealous. Sorry. *kisses him on the cheek and giggles when he starts to blush*  
Ten: Why do you let her do that, Yang?  
Yangyang: She is just being herself. She is always flirty.  
Ten: Since when?  
Yangyang: Since always. If you guys spent more time with her then you would have known that.  
Aesook: I want to go pick Jabi up so we can go to the Venue together. Bye~ *waves at the boys and places a small peck on Yangyang’s cheek before leaving to the Company Combined Dorm House*

 

Meanwhile back at the Company Combined Dorm House…..

Jabi hears her alarm on her phone go off and she looks at the time.  
Jabi(Mercey): Damn it. I’ll see you guys later. I have to get to work otherwise I’ll be late.  
Ty: What job?  
Jabi: Part-time job. *she says simply*  
Ty: Specify.  
Jabi: None of your business. I’ll get back late. Bye. *The Venue, you pabo* Oh and if you try to stop me from leaving Ty, everyone in this room who likes me will end up with a punishment.  
Ty: But you work at-  
Jabi looks at Ty warningly.  
Ty looks at Jisung, Huening, and Soobin silently telling them to stop her even though he knows that Jabi told them not to. The three boys nod and stop Jabi by pinning her down.  
Jabi: *tsks slightly* I told you not to do that. Your punishment is that none of you are allowed to touch me for the rest of the night unless you can find a loophole in the punishment.  
Even though the boys are physically stronger than her, Jabi easily overpowers them using her demonic strength and she gets out of their grasps before going to her bedroom door.  
Everyone: How-  
Jabi: None of your business for right now. Bye~ *she leaves*  
G-Dragon passes Jabi in the hall and they both smirk at each other as they pass. GD makes the boys get out of Jabi’s room.  
Ty+Jisung+Huening+Soobin: How did she-  
GD: She’s like my sister. That’s all you need to know for right now. Ty, you of all people should have figured out what Jabi is by now even though she hides it pretty well. I’m surprised Aesook and Seungri haven’t figured it out yet either.  
Ty: And she works at the Venue?  
Everyone else except GD+Ty: Mwo!?!?  
GD: Well duh. She knows how to keep people from getting into fights. That’s why they hired her in the first place. Because she’s stronger than she seems or looks. If anyone ever steps out of line, she can easily put them back in their place. She makes sure people don’t start fights, but she also sings at the Venue.  
Aesook: Yeah. She is pretty good at it really. A lot of people give her tips for singing. We have a friend named Ellen that works there too.  
Everyone: Aigoo. When did you get here?  
Aesook: *giggles* I just got here. I am going to find Jabi.  
Aesook tried entering the bedroom that Jabi uses but it is locked.  
Aesook: Yah! Open up.  
Jabi: Leave me alone.  
Aesook: Jabi. We will be late let’s go.  
Jabi runs to the door and opens it excitedly. She hugs Sooky and Sooky laughs while hugging her back.  
Aesook: Okay let’s go.  
BTW Aesook is wearing this:

Jabi is wearing this:

Aesook: Come on please wear something more revealing. Tonight is a special night you need to look nice.  
Jabi: I’m good.  
Aesook starts pouting.  
Jabi: Fine. How about this? *she shows Aesook*

Aesook: Okay. Let’s go.  
They go to leave the Company Combined Dorm House while all the boys stare at them.  
Ty: Yah! Get back here!  
Jabi: Gotta go to work! Bye! *quickly leaves with Sooky*

 

The girls run to the Venue and meet Marie aka Ellen.  
She looks like this:

Marie(Ellen): Hi girls!  
Aesook: Marie! Hi babe.  
The girls laugh.  
Jabi(Mercey): Let’s go. It’s Karaoke Night and no one ever sings so it’s just us again.  
Marie+Aesook: Yay!  
Aesook: Can we sing Hello Bitches?  
Jabi: I want to.  
Marie: Okay.  
Taemin: Girls you are late.  
Aesook: Sorry Boss. The boys were trying to keep Jabi at home.  
Taemin: Alright. It’s karaoke night and Aesook is starting.  
Jabi: Can we sing Hello Bitches first?  
Taemin: Sure!  
Marie: Heh, I might sit this one out guys.  
Jabi: Oh no you don’t. Your gonna sing with us.  
Aesook: Yeah. Come on.  
They go up onto the stage.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qgvH13KVR80 (Hello Bitches)

**Author's Note:**

> So is it good? Please comment suggestions. Thanks! TTYL.


End file.
